


The Love of a Father

by EscapeReality98



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeReality98/pseuds/EscapeReality98
Summary: Videl and Gohan are fresh out of high school and are ready to enjoy their college lives. Well, that's until they get an unexpected surprise. [Mainly vihan but will feature other couples in later chaps]





	

Baby in the Carriage

"I'm never going to get this Gohan, I don't even know why you waste your time trying to help me out," groaned Videl out of frustration. She despise math with a burning passion. If she could she would have stopped at 5th grade level math. She didn't want to be a mathematician or a doctor, so why in the world did she need to know what the square root of a hundred, or what was the hypotenuse of a right triangle, or stupid, useless, annoying logs! Whoever decided to mix letters, numbers, and shapes together and call it 'math' would forever be on Videl's shit list. Man she hated college, it was basically high school all over again.

Gohan chuckled at his frustrated girlfriend, he found her slightly cute when she was frustrated. It confused him a little as to why she didn't love math as much as him. Math was simple, well it was simple if your mother shoved it down your throat when you were just a toddler. At first he resented it, but his mother was a terrifying woman when she didn't get her way. Slowly but surely Gohan started to love math, and before he knew it, he was already doing pre-calc at the tender age of twelve. It all paid off in the end, when he entered college, he entered basically as a senior. While the accelerated classes took a lot of time and effort, he would soon be out of college and be able to support Videl on his own. "Videl calm down a little, just breath, we'll just start the problem over and you'll get it."

Full of many emotions, the brunette began to sob. She was frustrated and embarrassed more than anything.

This was a little out of character for his girlfriend to be this emotional, but he simply thought it was just her time of the month. "Let's go to the store," he said as he closed the thick math textbook.

Videl wiped her wet eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. "No, we just went shopping and it's cold," she sniffed.

Gohan placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed it. Videl smiled slightly, she was done crying. The blue eyed woman found it embarrassing when she cried in front of her lover. Luckily for her, Gohan was amazing and never belittled her when she was weak. "Why do you even want to go to the store," the brunette woman asked.

"Well I'm really craving for some junk food," Gohan commented with a grin on his face. "Plus, I was thinking that we could maybe watch Netflix in the living room."

"Netflix and chill, and here I thought I was dating a some-what naive boy," Videl snickered.

"I don't quite understand what you're referencing but let's go before it starts to rain harder," the demi-Saiyan commanded.

"I hate the rain, but I'm craving chocolate and pickle juice," she responded.

Although he found the combination of the two said foods atrocious, he didn't think much of it, simply that his girlfriend was more than likely on her monthly. Once they were geared up, the couple headed to the nearest store which was only a couple of blocks away.

As Videl had indicated, it wasn't exactly the best day for a trip to the store. The rain was pouring down in sheets, soaking the ground and gradually forming rather large puddles in the road. The two of them walked down the sidewalk, sticking close together as they battled with the oncoming storm. Videl was wearing one of Gohan's warm jackets in an attempt to keep warm and dry, and she was holding on tightly to Gohan's arm. He was holding a clear umbrella, keeping the harsh weather from hitting them both.

A bell rung when they opened the store door, letting the cashier know that they had customers. The cashier casually greeted them over the loud music that was playing then proceed to restock shelves.

Videl dashed for the candy aisle, grabbing all of her favorite sweet treats and then went on a hunt for a jar of pickles.

"I thought you were kidding about the pickles Videl, but if that's what you want, then get it," Gohan commented.

"Hey, at least it's somewhat healthy. A pickle is just an old cucumber, so basically, I'm eating chocolate with vegetable juice," Videl countered as she slowly walked down an aisle, littered with feminine products. While she was talking to Gohan she was casually searching for a certain product. She had blown off buying this product for a week and now she needed it. Once her eyes landed on the rectangle box with the words 'pregnancy test' on it, a wave of fear overcame her. When her period was late she simply blown it off, after all, she was on birth control. But then she started to get moodier and her breast were itching like crazy. The thought of herself being pregnant popped in her mind a few times, but once again, she avoided the thought by saying it was just paranoia. Videl was tired of the nonsense and decided that it was time to prove to herself she wasn't pregnant. Now wasn't the time to be having a baby. She had just started college, her and Gohan weren't married, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to be a mother.

Videl clutched the box tightly with her sweaty hands as she made her way to the front counter. She didn't want to keep it a secret from Gohan much longer, but, she didn't know how to tell him either. She figured that, if he saw the test on the counter, he would put two and two together. Hopefully, he wouldn't respond negatively, hopefully, he wouldn't respond at all until they were home.

Videl dropped the sweets, pickle jar, and test on the counter and anxiously waited for Gohan to join her.

With each second that passed, her emotions grew stronger and stronger. For her, fear and sadness always ended in tears, and the last thing she wanted is to be bawling in a corner store. She bit her lip and exhaled heavily through her nostrils. 'This is all just your body playing tricks on you, just buy the test, and walk out the store with Gohan like nothing has changed.'

As he approached the counter she felt light headed. Before she knew it she felt a few tears cascade down her face. 'Stop crying idiot. I'm not pregnant! But what if I am? What Gohan leaves?"

"Videl?" He questioned, surely his eyes were playing a trick on him, Videl would never cry in public like this. He rushed over to her and, with his free hand, grabbed hers. Her hands were wet with sweat which only made him worry more, whatever that was troubling her had to be very serious for her to be responding like this. "What's wrong love?"

His concern tone made her sob even harder, she didn't say anything instead mentally cursed herself.

Gohan turned his attention to the cashier. While the cashier didn't want to get involved, he at least wanted Gohan to know what may have been troubling the girl. The young cashier picked up the pregnancy test box.

Gohan looked at the test, then back at Videl, then back at the test, then back to Videl. "You're pregnant!?" Gohan asked in utter shock and disbelief. He remembered quite vividly the birth control talk they had quite some time ago. While he didn't know the science behind it, from what Videl told him, a pill a day keeps the baby away. So how in Dende's name was she possibly pregnant.

"I don't know yet for sure, why the hell do you think I'm buying the freaking test. I just want to go home and eat and sleep and forget about this whole day," Videl whimpered.

"I can understand but why are you crying like this?" Gohan questioned.

"Because what if I'm pregnant and you decide to just leave me! I know you're a great guy Gohan, but even you could decide that you don't want to deal with any of this!"

"Are you joking with me or something?" the man asked confusedly, giving her an odd look. "Videl, you know I would never do that. Heck, I helped you through all sorts of math, why would I run at this?"

The black haired girl gave him what could only be described as an evil glare when he brought up math. Without another word, she walked up to the front of the store, putting the various items on the counter. The clerk didn't say much, he merely scanned and bagged their items, while making comments about how bad the weather outside was getting. As Videl paid him and left with Gohan, she could have sworn that he said something along the lines of 'Good luck.' Perhaps this was simply a custom of his, or maybe he had been saying that to her specifically. Nonetheless, she paid little attention to it as she walked out of the store.

As the cashier had indicated, the weather truly was getting bad. The little drizzle they had stepped into the store to escape had turned into a solid sheet of rain. The two of them were immediately soaked through to the skin, and they were barely able to see anything more than two feet in front of them through the harsh mist the precipitation was creating.

"We'll be waterlogged by the time we get home if we walk this…" Gohan commented, looking over at Videl. "I know you don't necessarily like it, but I think that flying might be the best option here!"

Without saying a word, Videl took off, heading in the direction of their home. This more than perturbed the half-Saiyan man, usually she would at least say something, or put up some sort of resistance, even in weather like this. Instead, she merely did as he asked without question, almost as if he didn't exist beyond that little speck of advice. Without taking the extra time to ponder it, Gohan merely followed suit, shooting up into the air and flying off after the girl.

Even after he managed to catch her, the trip itself still went on without event, without a word from each of them. While the trip itself was pretty rough, as they had to battle through harsh winds and buffeting curtains of rain, it still beat walking through all of it.

After a short flight through the rain, the two of them eventually made it back home. They touched down, once again without a word, and went inside, both of them dripping furiously with each step. Their clothes were entirely saturated, and it felt almost like they each weighed an extra twenty pounds.

Almost instantly after Gohan set the bags down, Videl rummaged through one of them and took out the box she was looking for. The two of them exchanged a little glance, before Videl rushed off to the bathroom, shutting herself inside and instantly locking the door.

The brunette pressed her back against the door and stared down at the book that would determine her fate. "If I'm not pregnant, I promise I won't have sex with Gohan until we're married."

Gohan on the other side of the door was confused and worried. He never really thought about having children, with the world being in danger every two seconds, who would want kids. Plus he had enough on his plate with school and family, but if they were having a baby, he would make sure that he would be there for Videl.

It was obvious that she was confused and overwhelmed, so when she came out the bathroom, he wouldn't bombard her with questions.

After peeing on the stick-of-fate, Videl plopped down on the side of the tub. 'How am I supposed to he a mother when I never had one?' Her mother had only been around for five years of her life, she remembered very few things about her. Growing up, her father never remarried, but he did have a fair share of women in his life. However, despite all the women that came and went, no one was a mother figure in her life, that is until Chichi came along. Videl often found her boyfriend's mother annoying, she did, however, admire the love and devotion she had for her family. She could only wish to be a great mother like Chichi.

Five minutes had passed when Videl walked out, her face showed no answer what the results were. Gohan turned his attention from the TV to Videl when he heard her walking down the hall. "I'm watching our favorite show, wanna join me?"

It somewhat relieved that Gohan wasn't pestering her. With a slight smile on her face, she made her way over to him and plopped down in his lap. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her back. "I love you Videl."

"Good, because I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby," Videl confessed casually. "Thanks for knocking me up."

"You're welcome," he responded with a light laugh.

"I feel like crying, puking, yelling, and eating at the same," she commented.

"You want to keep it?' Gohan question. During reproductive units in school, he had learned the options a woman had when she was a child. She could raise the child, put it up for adoption, or have an abortion (this one was apparently very controversial). He wouldn't mind raising a child, but if that's not what Videl wanted, he would be okay with whatever choice she wanted.

Videl shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

The couple was silent for a few minutes, their eyes were on the TV but their minds were deep in thought. Videl never imaged that finding out she was pregnant would be this horrible. She wanted it to be like the movies where she was elated and Gohan would be faint in shock.

"Hey Videl, let's get married." Gohan blurted out, catching Videl completely off guard.

"W-What? Marriage? Gohan sweetie, now is not the best time for a proposal!" the girl said rather amusedly, laughing a little bit at the sudden outburst.

"What do you mean? I thought a couple was supposed to get married at a time like this…" he said blankly, his hand going to his chin as he pondered the situation. "Don't couples usually get married before they have a child? That's what my parents did before they had me."

"Well...it's more than that, dear." the brunette stated a little grin on her face. "It's not about having a kid together, it's about being in love. And besides, usually, it's supposed to be a big and surprising thing, not something you just say randomly like that, silly."

"Oh…" Gohan said thoughtfully, pulling the girl a little bit closer to him. "Well, I do love you," he said sweetly, hugging the dark haired woman tightly. "If it's a surprise you want, though...then I guess I'm just going to have to give you one then."

"Just don't make this 'surprise' involve some sort of Earth-threatening battle, okay? I could use a few years without that sort of thing, you know." She snuggled against him, looking into his eyes before speaking once more. "I love you too, you big oaf. Now let's get back to watching this show. I love this episode."


End file.
